During inkjet printing, ink is ejected, generally at elevated temperature, from a component of an inkjet printer (e.g., from one or more nozzles of a print head) onto a substrate. In some instances, the ejecting is followed by a curing step. One method of curing involves exposing to ultraviolet (UV) radiation an ink that contains reactive reagents that polymerize upon exposure to UV radiation. Typically, the ink is exposed to UV radiation within milliseconds of printing on the substrate. The rapid exposure to UV radiation controls dot gain and is known as pinning.
Examples of inkjet printing are described in U.S. Ser. No. 11/058,777, filed Feb. 16, 2005, published as US 20050195265, and U.S. provisional application No. 60/549,645, filed Mar. 3, 2004, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.